the_amber_swordfandomcom-20200214-history
Brendel Damon
Before his death, Brendel was a nineteen year old member of the Militia in the country of Aouine. His father was a miller and his mother was from Kadireig. He always looked up to his grandfather who participated in the famous November War. After his military training, he found that he had some skill with the sword and has dreamed of joining the army or going out to adventure. He planned to bring back great wealth and possibly marry Romaine, the merchant girl who he had a crush on. After he dies, Sophie wakes up in Brendel's body with both of their memories. Though he no longer has the power or abilities of his former game character, he still has the memories and plans to use them to survive. Over time, the line between Brendel and Sophie's personalities seems to fade as their memories merge together.【TAS】Chapter 1 - The person within the dream Appearance and Personality Brendel was a simply and ordinary youth who could be found anywhere within Aouine. He had a determined and strong personality and took pride in his sword skills. However, he seemed to be the solitary type, preferring not to socialize with many others. Plot Previous Life Brendel did his militia training in Dragaz and was a current member of the Anchorite militia.【TAS】Chapter 12 - The lake【TAS】Chapter 17 - The Goddess of War While on leave from the militia, Brendel stayed at his grandfather's old house outside of the town of Bucce. Unfortunately his home was in the path that Madara’s Undead Army took when they invaded Aouine. Though he fought back desperately, he was killed by a Skeleton Scout. Current Life Surviving the First Night Arc Brendel's Status: :When Sophie came to in Brendel's body, he found his condition to be very precarious. He was able to quickly realize that he was now in the body of Brendel as their memories fused together. He was heavily injured, but determined to continue to survive. :After assessing the situation, he discovered that he recognized the ancestor's painting from a mission in the game called Bucce’s Painting that rewarded the powerful Magic Ring of the Wind Empress.【TAS】Chapter 2 - Sophie’s world Romaine: :After investigating a loud noise, Sophie found the neighbor girl, Romaine, breaking into his house to look for him. When she discovered that he was injured, she gave him some Bandages. He is still effected by Brendel's feelings for her, proving that Brendel has not disappeared but rather merged together with Sophie. After attempting to bandage the wound, Sophie was able to see an invisible "+1" appear like when he was in the game. He suddenly realized that he was still able to see information as though he was in the game world and called up his Stats. Maeza: :When the vanguard of the Madara army approached Brendel's house, he and Romaine go to an upstairs window and look out at the troops. However, the Undead Acolyte Wizard (Rothko) that was commanding the troops detected their presence and ordered the house be searched. While heading to the back kitchen door, they are confronted by one of the Necromancers and two skeletons, forcing Sophie to activate the Ring of the Wind Empress's wind bullet ability, destroying them and earning 5 XP.【TAS】Chapter 3 - Undead Kabara: :After, barricading the kitchen door, he created and lit a Torch and tried to stop a skeleton by using the skill Throw, but his strength was not the same from his previous life. After lighting the wood and straw on fire he bought them some time and headed out the back door.【TAS】Chapter 4 - The devouring darkness However, the Necromancer (Kabara) that was after him had also stationed four skeleton troops behind the house. Brendel's Status: :After walking into the ambush, and with only seconds to live, Sophie spent his accumulated XP to level up his militia job to two. This allowed him to pick his first of three Talents, of which he choose Unyielding. This allowed him to temporarily survive after being fatally wounded by activating his Soul’s Fire. Even through he was gravely injured by three strikes from the skeletons' swords, he was able to escape with Romaine. This was partly due to the fact that they stopped attacking after detecting the Soul's Fire in him and thinking he was one of them. Thinking that he only had half an hour to live, he desperately told Romaine to go to the holy church and get him a health potion after he passed out. :When Sophie again regains consciousness, he finds himself with the Bucce Militia's third platoon. Having at least four different fatal injuries, he is in a lot of pain and barely able to move. Neither the militia members nor himself, can explain how he is still alive. Freya: :When he attempts to move, the militia's captain becomes worried. She introduces herself as Freya Elisson, a fairly famous NPC from the game. Though Sophie is grateful for her help, he can see that she is still inexperienced in war. With his air of confidence and experience, it was not hard to take om the role of leader for the group.【TAS】Chapter 6 - Freya Militia: :He is disappointed to learn that history has not changed and Captain Marden still evacuated the citizens north rather then striking back at the vanguard troops. He also can not believe that Freya risked coming south just to look for her friend. After Romaine returns and is assured that Brendel is fine, he tries to push the militia members into action by explaining just how dangerous their situation is.【TAS】Chapter 7 - Plan :It is at this time that the lookout Jonathon returns to camp, after being captured by a Necromancer. This natural serves to prove that Brendel was speaking the truth. After watching Johnathan's arm get blown off, Sophie quietly supports Freya and was impressed with her ability to stay calm when facing the situation. The Ring of the Wind Empress had only recharged to half power, so though it did no damage, it was able to hold the necromancer and his four skeletons off with a fierce wirlwind. This gave Freya the moment she needed to call out to her militia troops and direct them into battle.【TAS】Chapter 8 - The bloody forest :After warning them to not act rashly, Sophie laid half of his body onto a boulder, staring closely at the battlefield’s situation, and instructed them on their next move. His words carried a confidence that brought strength, composure, and calmness to the young militia. When two of the skeletons were defeated, he then directs Freya and Irene on how to fight the necromancer step by step. After it was evident that they were having problems, Mackie and Fenix, also join them to help, against Freya's wishes. This allowed them to defeat it, despite their inexperience, with only slight injuries.【TAS】Chapter 9 - The battle against the necromancer :After a short celebration, Brendel reminded them that they are still in danger and directed them to clean up the battlefield and attend the injured. Freya and the other members of the militia were unable to decided what to do about Jonathon so Brendel told them to just bandage him.【TAS】Chapter 10 - Emergency first aid in the battlefield Freya: :After learning that Freya knew the Emergency First Aid skill, Brendel asked her to teach him. She agreed, however after she started tell him, he got a prompt just as he would have in the game. He was able to spend 8 of the Ability Points he earned when he leveled up to learn the skill. He immediately had access to the knowledge that he had from the game, without having to listen further to Freya's instructions. After learning the skill, Freya acted annoyed with him, much to his confusion. Jonathon: :With his new found skill, Brendel, with help from Mackie and Neberto, did his best to save him. Though his injuries were stabilized, Jonathon remained in a coma.【TAS】Chapter 11 - The two factions’ resolve :Though he knows how the Madra are going to move, the militia members were determined to go to Fortress Riedon. Rather then fight with them, he decided to take it one step at a time. Green Village Arc Freya: :After traveling through the forest all night, the group arrived at the Crystal Lake near the Green Village to rest. The atmosphere becomes slightly awkward between her and Brendel when Fenix points out how close they are, however it quickly passes as they focus on what they should do next. :He suggested that Freya, Irene, and himself should sneak into the village for supplies, however Freya flat out told him his injuries where to severe.【TAS】Chapter 12 - The lake In order to prove his ability in the most direct way, Brendel challenged Freya to a fight, angering her.【TAS】Chapter 13 - Brendel’s starting point :In the game world, Sophie had been an expert in Kirrlutz’s swordsplay. Though he does not have the skills in this life, he can still mimic the technique. As he was still very weakened, he chose to evade and counter her strikes rather then confront them directly. Though her reactions are very quick, her execution was full of openings and Brendel was easily able to defeat her. :When they reached the outskirts of the village he warned Freya and Irene about the high number of undead and then directed them to a nearby farm that he knew had supplies in its cellar. He had a plan to recover the Thorn of Light which he knew was in the Knight's Tomb in the village. Though she was reluctant to separate from him, he insisted. He then watched as they carefully sneaked over to the farm to wait for him. The Knight's Tomb: :From his previous life in the game, Brendel had heard that the key to the tomb was buried under the twelfth of the shorter trees. After carefully timing the skeleton patrols, he started making several dashes to and from the location. Each time he would dig a little further with his sword. However, just as he had found the square slab he needed, the patrols suddenly changed. Knowing that he would be caught, he desperately used the same trick he had before to fool the skeletons into think he is one of them. Unfortunately, the only way to activate the "Unyielding" talent is to suffer serious wounds.【TAS】Chapter 14 - The tomb of Gerald :By stabbing himself in the stomach, he was able to gain enough time to finish digging out the slab and make his way to the shrine of Kaldas that the Knight's Tomb was hidden below. As he was considered an undead as far as the skeletons were concerned, he was able to walk straight there without having to hide. Unfortunately, after entering the tomb he was immediately attacked by a much higher level Gargoyle. Gargoyle: :Desperately Brendel activates the recharged Ring of the Wind Empress, causing extensive damage to the gargoyle. However, even this is not enough to stop it, so Brendel runs for the tomb to find the creature's control rod. After tricking the gargoyle with the ring, he is barely able to escape by reaching the holy barrier inside the tomb.【TAS】Chapter 15 - Thorn of light Brendel's Status: :After drinking a Number 7 health potion, he is finally at full strength and no longer under the Weakened condition. He then equips the Thorn of Light and unexpectedly unlocks the Mercenary job. However, before he can celebrate, he hears an explosion and quickly grabs a bunch of Number 9 health potions and the gargoyle's control rod, before rushing back out of the tomb. :Now that the Unyielding talent was not active, he attracted the nearby skeletons and even a necromancer, however that was no longer a problem. With his full health and the Thorn of Light, Brendel was able to make short work of them. He quickly threw his new experience into the Mercenary Job, raising it to Level 2 and continued to slaughter the skeleton until he reached the burning farmhouse.【TAS】Chapter 16 - Bucce’s guards Bretton: :When he reached the farmhouse he found a squadron of Bucce's guards lead by Bretton. At first, he tried to bully Brendel with his higher rank, which only riled up Brendel's stubborn nature. After questioning each other and getting no clear answers, Bretton was going to continue on when Brendel asked about Freya's family. Bretton then told him that Freya's aunt Shia and uncle Cecil had both been killed by the Madara attack.【TAS】Chapter 17 - The Goddess of War Freya: :Unfortunately, Freya had arrived just in time to hear the news. The death of her family obviously hit her really hard and it took awhile for her to settle down. Though he felt awkward and did not know exactly how to act, Brendel stood with her and tried to support her. He recalled his own experiences from the game and how those happy memories have supported him. He respected Freya, for the strength of her spirit and the determination that lead to her becoming the war goddess. All he could do was tell her that no matter the future, with the support of all her friends, she will never face it alone.【TAS】Chapter 18 - The footprints on the other path in History :With Brendel's knowledge from the game he was able to find two hidden cellars full of treasure, supplies, and medicine for the guards. He also gave Freya The Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor that he found and shocked everyone when he demonstrated its wind elemental power. They then headed back with the guards to camp with the rest of the refugees. Marden and Bretton: :Later the night, Freya took Brendel and Romaine to see Captain Marden. Brendel was determined to change the course of the future and knew that Marden's first impressions of him would be very important. Since he had some understanding of his personality from the game, he was able to appeal to his direct nature and immediately explained why the danger that the Madara posed was far greater this time.【TAS】Chapter 19 - The one who opposes :Throughout Brendel's talk with Marden, Bretton regularly questioned how he could know such things. Though he was annoying, Brendel's opinion of him raised as he was able to recount observations of the enemy troops during the refugees' escape. He also surprised when Bretton gave an honest and upfront judgment of him in front of Captain Marden. Freya: :She was there to listen as Brendel explained the large scope of the Mardara's attack as well as his suggestions on how to get the citizen's to safety by traveling north through the River of Daggers.【TAS】Chapter 20 - The one who persuades He was able to use the Gargoyle as a way to explain his knowledge of the enemy's movements and earlier actions to Freya and the guards. Marden: :Marden agrees and plans to strike the Madara with the guards while the civilians escape. Even though he asks, Brendel refused to join them. Instead he mentioned the guard's duty to alert Fortress Riedon and offered to be the one to attempt to reach them by passing through the Zevail Mountain Pathway while asking Romaine to join him.【TAS】Chapter 21 - Three pronged approach Bretton: :After Brendel gave one of his no. 9 health potions to Jonathon, he discovered a Strange Card that must have come from the Knight's Tomb. Though he recognized some of the symbols from the game, he was not sure of its purpose. He then noticed that the guards were sneaking off into the woods and followed them.【TAS】Chapter 22 - Accident :Zeta and Ryan noticed that he was following the guards and attempt a sneak attack but was instead captured by Brendel. Since Bretton knew that it was most likely a suicide mission, he decided to take the guards early to strike the Madara without Captain Marden. He suggests that they leave without telling Mardan and attack from the Fox Forest, but won't answer any of Bretton's questions. With Marden and Freya now leading the villagers towards the River of Daggers, Brendel and Romaine say goodbye to Fenix and Jonathan and then head out towards the pass.【TAS】Chapter 23 - Dawn, Mountain pathway The Zevail Mountain Path Arc Kabara: :Almost immediately they discover a platoon of undead fighting against the Rotten Beasts. Surprisingly, Romaine claims to recognize the Necromancer (Kabara]]) as the one that attacked them in Brendel's house. While they watch, the Rotten Beasts are attracted by the undead's Soul Fire and swarm them. In an effort to escape, the necromancer starts to scale the wall of the pass. However, when it runs them, Brendel does not hesitate to use the Thorn of Light. After destroying the necromancer, he acquires his Ring of Spiders and gives it to Romaine.【TAS】Chapter 25 - Minute and second Rotten Beasts: :Romaine discovered that, surprisingly, Freya had followed them and was now in danger. Brendel decided to leave the Thorn of Light with her so she could protect herself, and rushed over to help Freya. On the way he was avoided a young Rotten Beast, using his superior Agility, but was scratched and inflicted with their Paralyzing Poison. He used Charge to quickly reach Freya and cut the strap on her bag that the Mature Rotten Beast was clinging to. Romaine did not think she could protect herself and decided to follow behind Brendel. As she ran over she struck out at the young Rotten Beast and killed it with the purifying effect of the Thorn of light. :After fighting off more of the young Rotten Beasts, Brendel came to understand how much he need to improve. They then continued to climb higher to escape, however an Elite Rotten Beast suddenly appeared. Brendel the girls to secure an escape route up the cliff face with the grappling hook, however Freya insisted on helping him, leaving the grappling hook to Romaine.【TAS】Chapter 26 - Elite Rotten Beast Elite Rotten Beat: :Since he could not compete with it in strength, Brendel planned on avoiding the Elite Rotten Beast's attacks and using his agility to make fast strikes. However, because Brendel's large was so much lower, it caused a Power Rating Difference. He then suffered some internal damage from the area of effect attack "Howeling Fury." Since he could barely damage it with normal attacks, he had no choice but to use the Ring of the Wind Empress to cause a massive amount of damage. With it injured and fallen down he was able to drive the Thorn of light into its neck and finish it off with Purification. Much to his surprise, besides receiving 17 XP, a Soul Gem suddenly appeared in Brendel's hand. While more Rotten beasts rushed to their location, he quickly picked up the injured Freya and used his new XP to reach Mercenary level 3. This raised his strength and allowed him to carry Freya while climbing up the rope behind Romaine.【TAS】Chapter 27 - Soul Gem Freya :While the group rested in a hidden cave for the night, Freya explained that she followed them to pass on Captain Marden's Seal Ring. However, she wanted to come as she felt responsible as captain of the Bucce militia. Before leaving, she made Fenix the acting captain of the militia. As for the bag, it held the The Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor that she had not worn due to a misunderstanding of how the "Wind's Feathers" magic works.【TAS】Chapter 28 - Haven :After replenishing the energy of the Ring of the Wind Empress with the Soul gem, Brendel decided to experiment with the strange card that he had found in the knight's tomb. However, he was shocked to find a large absorption reaction that immediately depleted the soul gem completely and caused a huge mana ripple. Afraid that every enemy was alerted to their location, Brendel had Freya put on The Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor and then headed out with minimal supplies as the Rotten Beasts and Demonic Trees started to race to their location. A sudden set of light pillars, set off an even larger mana ripple when the card had resonance with a nearby Combination Item.【TAS】Chapter 29 - Tumen’s Legacy Mature Demon Tree: :As they race up the mountain, Brendel stays back to delay a high agility Mature Demonic Tree. He gives Freya the Ring of the Wind Empress and tells her to use it to cause the bolder at the top to roll down before they are swarmed by the demon trees. Brendel knew he had no hope of defeating it and only hoped to buy Freya and Romain time, however he suddenly got the option to summon a Holy Sword. :When the Holy Sword appeared, his negative status effects were completely removed. Since the card was charged by the soul gem, he was able to spend the stored EP to power the Spell of Holy Swords attack. After only a few attacks, the mature demon tree was quickly destroyed. It was at that time that Freya knocked the bolder down, and wiped out the young demon trees and blocked off the valley. After calculating how much EP was still available, he decided to retrieved the card so that he could summon it later.【TAS】Chapter 30 - Heroic Deck With the XP he earned he was able to level Mercenary to 6 and Militia to 3. Now that his level had risen and he had the power of the knight card, Brendel decide that he was now strong enough to face the Golden Demon Tree.【TAS】Chapter 31 - Aftermath of the battle Romaine and Freya: :After taking out another Demonic Tree patrol along the way, the three finally reached the Forbidden Garden and saw a beautiful Golden Demon Tree.【TAS】Chapter 32 - Forbidden Garden He then tells Romaine to equip the Ring of Spiders and be on look-out while he headed off to check on something on his own. To his surprise, Freya easily agreed to stay behind and protect her.【TAS】Chapter 33 - Before the assault :Just as in the game, he found the remains a Bruglas Noble named Bergens, however he was surprised to discover a unique mission to deliver the Noble's last will. He also found two red gems, around 30 silver coins, a smoking pipe, a glass bead, and a gray stone fragment on the skeleton. After he returned and had a quick discussion with weighing the odds, the girls agreed with Brendel that they should attempt to defeat the Golden Demon Tree. Demon Tree Patrol Group: :Before attacking the Golden Demon Tree, they needed to get rid of the last patrol group of Demonic Trees in the area. Because there was six of them and the trees needed to be defeated quickly, Brendel planned a surprise attack. He had Freya face the two alert ones in the back, while he took out the four in the front. Even though he knew that it would normally be hard for her to take on even a single Demon Tree, with the protection the The Half Plate of the Wind Empress it would be difficult for them to harm her. After sneaking up on the group, Brendel quickly took out the mature Demonic Tree with a few slashed of the Thorn of light, and then drew the other three in to a narrow pass. After lining them up, they were destroyed with a single attack from the Ring of the Wind Empress.【TAS】Chapter 34 - Golden Demonic Tree Golden Demon Tree: :After quickly warning them about the Golden Demon Tree's first attack, drawing their minds into a dream world. He warned them about avoiding negative emotions and focusing on their will. Then he told them to try and delay entering while he went first. His dream put him in a forest from the original Brendel's memories near Bruglas where he trained with his grandfather. Unlike the game world, the illusion was able to make psychological attacks.【TAS】Chapter 35 - The illusion of the past Abilities and Equipment Trivia and Quotes